Devotion
by BlackCherryBlossoms
Summary: Because how can you leave everything? SasuSaku/Oneshot.


"Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?"

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Water leaked into the sink, small droplets falling and running down the drain, one by one. She clutched the handle, knowing she should turn it off. But she couldn't.

And with the amount of tears welling up in her eyes, it was obvious she wasn't capable of anything.

"How could you accept? Do you _want_ to die?"

_Drip._

The faucet was slowing, but her tears were not.

"God dammit, why? I just got you back. I just got you fucking **back**! Don't leave."

She was not the only one crying.

But she didn't speak. How could she?

"Please! You can't. I won't let you! Tell me you'll stay."

Isn't it ironic how the normally silent boy was now trying to get the normally talkative girl to speak?

_Everybody has a heart._

He placed both of his arms on either side of her, pressing his palms to the wall. He leaned on her, backing her up to the wall.

When did he not lean on her? She was all he had.

"I-I didn't want to." She clung to him. When did she not? He was everything to her.

She could feel his hot tears as his aristocratic nose traced her jaw line. Her heart ached. She couldn't take this. She couldn't watch the always stoic boy fall apart.

_Because of her._

"Then don't! Don't go. Don't do that to yourself. Don't do that to _me_."

His desperate fingers wrapped themselves into the loose fabric of her (_his_) shirt.

"I have no choice! Please don't do this. This is hard enough."

To her misfortune, he ripped himself away from her, his before upset face now coated with anger.

"I'll go with you."

She lowered her head, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You can't."

He looked back at her, an angry snarl on his face.

"I am going with you."

She shook her head, pleading with him.

"They will never let you. More then one person would be too suspicious. I- I have to do this on my own."

Smash.

The table had been flipped, and the two plates that were never touched shattered to the ground breaking right along with her heart.

Anger? Only a little.

Sadness? More.

Desperation? _Completely._

He sank to his knees. She rushed to his side.

_I don't mind if you hold on to me because I am on the edge and I was thinking about jumping but then you came along and now I just need you please don't go I want you I love you-_

"I need you."

_Crack._

There goes a piece of her heart.

"You don't know how much I need you. I love you. I'll be safe. But I have to do this."

He looked at her with normally masked eyes.

"I am devoted to you." He whispered.

She sealed his lips with a kiss.

_I will forever be clinging to you because I will be forever holding onto this rope of devotion that leads right to you-_

----------

He was blinded by flames. His nose was filled with the scent of blood and tears.

_I have to find you._

He was silent as his feet guided him across the streets. Although unfamiliar with the small village, he seemed to know where to go.

_I will be where you are._

Smoke stung his eyes. He blinked. Melancholy screams filled his head and hatred blocked his vision. He was trapped in this so familiar situation. He was trapped inside of his own head. His insides turned and he felt sick to his stomach as he took in the massacre before him.

_I will find you._

He found himself inside a small building. No windows, just a dark room. It reeked of sadness and tragedy and emotion and pain and desperation and isolation and he knew that if he was a room he would be this one.

"Sakura! Sakura! Dammit, answer me! Sakura!"

He whipped around as he heard a whimper behind him. He stepped in blood, and he dropped to his hands and knees as he crawled towards the one life source inside of this dead room.

"Sasuke?" Blood.

_No I can't look at you I told you but you left me and now I just can't look but I have to I have to see your eyes oh those eyes-_

"Sakura? No, Sakura, no no no!"

He grabbed on to her and held on to her because he always held onto her because he needed her.

"I'm sorry." She could only whisper.

His entire body was numb as he ran and he didn't stop for air or for reconciliation

because he no longer cared for his own life because she was his life.

The Village gates parted as he rushed by with nothing but a gust of wind. Crashing into the hospital, he screamed for someone, anyone, get Tsunade, someone help. He couldn't hear himself. But he knew how he must have sounded. Tears burned his eyes as she was taken away from him and the other medics took her away to a room beyond him.

_Oh, please stay. I am devoted to you._

----------

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

A petite nurse holding a clipboard greeted him. She look past him, not wanting to look directly into the eyes of hysteria, of desperation, of longing, of love.

He jumped up immediately, frenzied.

_Oh, sweet sweet emotion._

"Is she okay? I need to see her! Where is she?!"

The nurse was taken aback, and she trembled slightly.

"Haruno Sakura is in critical condition. But, we believe she will be okay-"

He was already gone. He ran down the empty white halls and burst into the room.

_You don't belong here you are far too good for this and you are far too good for me but don't ever leave me I need you-_

She was pale against the white sheets. A faint beeping sound came from her bedside. Sunlight streamed through the window. Her eyes were open, but only slightly. They immediately flickered to him, and melted into relief.

He was at her side in a second, and he grabbed onto her weak hand and placed it against his cheek. He closed his eyes, and his supposedly stone heart melted into nothing and then back into something.

"You must never _ever_ leave me again like that."

She faintly smiled, the sunlight warming her cold skin.

"How could I? I am devoted to you."

------------------------

Personally, I don't really like it very much, but it was just something I had to get out of my system. Reviews and opinions would be amazing, though!

Naruto and all of its characters do not belong to me.


End file.
